


Aqua's Nightmares

by ParadoxSun



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Gen, Nightmares, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxSun/pseuds/ParadoxSun
Summary: Aqua has a nightmare about her days in the Realm of Darkness





	Aqua's Nightmares

_She was falling into a pitch black darkness. With no one there to save her or see her fall. No one except her Phantom. Her Shadow. The voices of her Phantom echoed so loudly, they felt like they were real._

_**“Just let go of everything and fade into the darkness.”** _

_Aqua shook her head no at the Phantom. There was no way she was going to give up finding her way to the Realm of Light. She will see Terra, Ventus, and Mickey if it was the last thing she did._

_**“Your bonds of friendship only tie you down.”** _

_Really? Was the Phantom going to keep using these phrases over and over again? This was getting old. Aqua didn’t want to accept that maybe she felt this way in her heart. But…..maybe it was time to accept that these were the weaknesses in her heart? And after being in the Realm of Darkness for so long, they gained a voice of their own? Even a shape of their own? Which was her Phantom?_

_**“You’ll never see the realm of light again.”** _

_Maybe…..maybe it was time to accept that she would be trapped here for all of eternity. After all, who knows how it’s been since she saw King Mickey. She only knew how long she’s been here when he came in because he told her. Otherwise, she wouldn’t have known it was ten years since she fell to the Realm of Darkness. Time doesn’t exist here after all._

_**“No one can save you. And no one wants to.”** _

_Was that….was that the truth? Was she going to be stuck here until she dies? No….that can’t be the truth. It just can’t be. Mickey will come back for her somehow, someway, won’t he? He hasn’t abandoned her, she just couldn’t believe that!_

It was after that instance, that she woke up from her nightmare, screaming. When was she going to get over all that happened in the Realm of Darkness? She was not alright. Not at all. Those twelve years in the Realm of Darkness took a heavy toll on her mind. 

“Will I….ever be alright again?” she whispered to herself.


End file.
